Wife Swap
by Elliewelly1
Summary: Set in the undercover operation during 2.04- what if Annie had picked out Sam's car keys? What would happen in the events that follow? Will Sam and Annie ever admit how they feel towards each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Wife Swap.**

"Oh god, we're not going to end up with our own bloody wives are we?"

Sam gulped. Either way, he had no idea what he was going to do. If he ended up with his 'wife Cherie', aka Annie Cartwright, well... what did she expect him to do? Of course he had a physical attraction to her, as well as different sort of feelings toward her, but he didn't want to ruin the friendship that they had. Of course, many times they had come close to breaking that barrier. But she had always been there for him. Right from the very start, since he had landed in this messed up shithole in 1973. Annie was the only one he had told about being from the future. Of course, she didn't believe him. Not one bit. And she was always trying to convince him that this place here was real- the only thing he knew was that _she _was real. She had to be. There was no way that Annie Cartwright could be from his imagination, he couldn't dream up a woman like her, she was... she was too perfect, too amazing for the mind to create. Perfect.

His heart was racing as Annie stood up. Despite wearing 70's clothes, which he rather detested, she still looked absolutely bloody gorgeous. With her hair tied up in some beautiful complex way and her face shining with false happiness- but she was always beautiful to him. Christ, if she only knew the effect that she had on him. Maybe she did. Maybe he had given it away, he wasn't too good with women, despite what the rest of CID thought- then again, he did treat women like actual human beings- so maybe she already knew. Maybe his face had given it away- when she had started to unbutton her top before Gene bloody Hunt walked in...

Annie smiled shyly at him and then glanced away, leaning forward and rooting through the bowl, deciding on a pair of keys without looking. Sam's heart was racing. Oh god, there was a 50/50 percent chance that he would end up with Annie. Then what?- He was brought back to the real world- well, he said real world...- with the clinking of keys as Annie stood up, a pair of car keys in hand.

His keys.

Annie smiled at him.

Sam couldn't help it, he smiled back.

"Oh, well that's not how I thought it'd go."

Sam cleared his throat, and went to speak before the suspects wife spoke. "Rules of the game, darling, though I am sorry it's a bit of a wasted time for you Cherie and Tony."

Annie and Sam caught each others eye. "Oh, trust me, it's been interesting." Sam said.

* * *

Annie sat down on the bed nervously as Sam shut the door behind him. Already the sound of Gene and Mrs Luckhurst could be heard, they weren't exactly being quiet, and Sam fought to keep the disgusted look off his face. Sam actually doubted very highly that his radio had stopped working, considering the moment that Gene and his 'wife'- also known as Suki, a prostitute that owed him- had walked in. Oh, of course, if Gene could gain something out of this murder investigation then he would. Sam wasn't quite sure why he hadn't expected it. In fact, he was rather surprised that Gene himself hadn't taken up the role to go undercover at one of these parties.

Annie bit her lip and Sam came and sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. "What're we going to do, Sam? We're not going to be able to question him. Oh, this is bad."

Sam merely shrugged. Then he smiled, "Well, it could be worse."

Annie raised an eyebrow, "What are you trying to say?"

Sam laughed, "All I'm saying is- well, you could have ended up with Gene Hunt."

Annie's eyes widened for a moment and she went completely silent. Sam couldn't help the laughter that tumbled from his lips as he watched her shocked expression. Annie's hand came to cover her mouth and she just stared ahead at the wall blankly.

"Oh, god, I didn't think about that." Annie said, "Oh, the images!"

Sam laughed, "See what I mean? At least you're not with him."

Annie stared directly in his eyes, smiling shyly, "No, at least i'm with you."

Sam smiled nervously and then looked down at the floor. His mind was still racing. What was Annie expecting from him? What were they going to do? Just sit around and wait until everyone else was finished? What would they do to pass the time, just stay silent? They couldn't though, and neither could they just talk, after all, everyone else would find the noise coming from their room a little suspicious. He couldn't exactly... well... did she?... he did... but he just...

"Sam?"

He looked up, "Yeah?"

Sam noticed that she seemed a little nervous, too. She was probably having the same thoughts as he was! Why did he expect her to have made her mind up about what was going to happen? She was a human, just like him, she would be nervous, too. Why had he thought any different? Well, Annie was different. Different to anyone he had ever known. But not in a bad way. In an extremely good way. She was just amazing in every way and he liked that, he couldn't seem to find any flaws in her.

"You know what you said earlier, about us all trying to find 'the one'? What did you mean?" She asked curiously.

Sam swallowed, "Well, you know, the... our... our soulmate. Someone to love, you know? Someone who's absolutely perfect and you just..." Sam trailed off and just stared at her for a moment, all beautifully made up for her night out, so gorgeous... so gorgeous that he couldn't find the words. "You just can't begin to explain."

"And are you... have you... ever found someone like that?" Annie asked, not breaking his gaze.

"I... I think I have." He replied nervously- did she know? "What about you?"

"Yeah. Me too." She replied softly.

He nodded, and looked down at his feet. He felt awkward. He felt nervous. He felt muddled up. Usually he knew what he was supposed to do when he was around women, but Annie... was different. And he didn't want to rush her or... or push her. He didn't want to upset her or make her feel nervous or anything like that. He just wanted her to be happy, that was all. And as long as she was happy then he was happy, too. But how did he make her happy? What did she expect him to do?

"Sam?" He looked up at her, "Kiss me."

And so he did.

* * *

**A/N: There will be another couple of chapters :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wife Swap**

It was unlike anything he had been expecting, that was for sure.

Actually, scrap that, he wasn't sure what he had been expecting in the first place.

Annie's lips were sweet and soft as they moved nervously against his own. He held back just a tiny bit. Although she had actually _told _him to kiss her, he was still hesistant, not sure that this was what she wanted. Was she thinking straight? Had there been something in the food that made her go weird? No, why would people drug the food? And why would she act this way, anyway? No... this... this was real. This was so, so real. This was the most real encounter ever in his entire 1970's life. And it made his head spin and wonder whether life here was real. It _had _to be... as much as he hated the thought. Well, did he hate the thought? Did he hate the thought that Annie was real? Oh, most definately not. He wanted her to be real. More than anything.

Annie seemed to sense his nervousness, for her hands ventured around until her hands were knotted in her hair and she had pulled him close to her- closer than he thought was humanely possible! Sam let go of all his thoughts and his reservations and about how maybe this was the real life, and just completely surrendered to Annie. They fell back down onto the bed, without breaking apart, even for air. And Sam just went with it, enjoying every moment.

Eventually, they _had _to break apart- damn oxygen- and Annie fell away from him and lay beside him. Both looking up at the ceiling, chests heaving and their breaths shallow. It was a tense moment, neither knew what to say. What was he supposed to say to that? The most gorgeous woman in the history of women had just asked him to kiss her, and he had done it like his life had depended on it. And he was bloody well glad he had, too.

And then the sound of Gene and Mrs Luckhurst seeped through the walls, and Annie giggled.

Sam smiled and let out a shaky laugh himself, even though he should've been repulsed by the noises- Gene was married for Christ's sake! But he pushed that thought away. All he cared about, right now, in this one moment in his life, was him and Annie. So he propped himself up on one elbow and looked over at her. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was all out of place and her dress slightly crumpled, but her eyes were dancing with joy, her smile was lighting up her face and her laugh was twinkling in the air between them. He couldn't help himself, without her asking this time, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips. Much more gentle and less frenzied than the first, but it was so intense he thought he was going to burst.

"You are so, so beautiful Annie." He whispered.

Annie blinked and frowned, simply staring up at him.

Sam kissed her forehead, "I mean it." He kissed her cheek, "You're beautiful, Annie- gorgeous."

Annie turned rather red.

He smiled cockily and sat back up, she followed his lead, sitting up and staring at him, smiling slightly. The red was starting to fade away from her face, though she still appeared slightly flushed. Beautiful.

"Annie." He whispered gently, and reached out to cup her face with his hands, gently, as if she was as a fragile as a set of china. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" She whispered, her breath laboured, almost as if she was still recovering from the kiss.

"I..." He stopped and swallowed nervously.

It was now or never.

"I love you, Annie Cartwright."

**A/N: Think I'll leave it there ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wife Swap**

He didn't think that he wanted the ground to swallow him up any more. Never, not ever, had he told anyone besides his mum that he loved them. But Annie... god, he loved her. Everything about her. Her twinkly blue eyes, her curled chocolate brown hair, her gorgeous smile, the few freckles that were scattered across her nose. He loved her laugh and the jokes she made. He loved how caring and kind she was; how understanding she was! He loved her personality. He loved every inch of her, so much that it almost hurt. She was so... incredible. After all he'd told her, most people would cart him off to the nearest hospital or call the men with the straight jacket. But not Annie! She... she was just amazing.

Annie simply stared at him for a while. He didn't know whether this was good or not. Her expression had changed and he couldn't tell how she was feeling. He didn't know whether that was humour or happiness in her eyes. God, those eyes! They were gorgeous. _Stop it sam, _He reminded himself, _you've just told her that you love her and all you can think about is how gorgeous her eyes look when she looks at you like that, with the light on them that way making them look so twinkly again, like diamonds... _

And suddenly she launched herself at him, kissing every inch of his face. She pushed him backward onto the bed and landed softly with him. He was lost for words. But hey, he wasn't complaining! But did this mean that she felt the same way as he did about her? She hadn't said anything. Though he was sure that she was laughing inbetween every amazing, intense kiss. Did she find it funny? Or was she laughing with happiness? God, he was curious. But he didn't want to ruin this moment. This was _their _moment. This was everything that he lived for. Him and Annie. Them. Together. This was what dreams were made of. But this was real... so startlingly real that it winded him.

"God, Sam you... you..." Annie pulled away, her chest heaving, hovering above him, "You... you do?"

Sam laughed, "Of course, why... why wouldn't I?"

Annie was grinning from ear-to-ear, like a chesire cat. He didn't think he'd seen her anymore happy, anymore beautiful. And that thought... the thought that he had put that smile on her face did make him a little more than smug. He beamed back at her, and she leaned down again and kissed his lips softly, "I love you too, Sam." She whispered, before dropping another kiss on his lips, "Love you... love you..." She whispered, grabbing his tie and pulling him on top of her, giggling.

That, he had to draw the line at. He pulled away, regretfully he might add, "Annie." He warned.

"What is it?" Annie asked, slightly flustered, her breathing laboured "What did I do?" Did he hear a hint of hurt in her voice?

He laughed, and sat up, pulling her with him. He placed a hand on her cheek gently, looking directly in her eyes, "Annie... I... we... not here." Annie raised an eyebrow questioningly, her face void of any emotion, and he knew that he had hurt her feelings "Annie... I do want this... bloody hell, of course I do... but we're here for an investigation..."

Annie's face lost the stony expression, and she bit her lip to hold back a grin. From her pocket, she withdrew a pair of keys, and held them up in front of him, "We have means of escape." She giggled.

He smiled, "Annie, we can't just leave, we don't have any excuse... and we'll never get this close to them again if we just leave. _Especially _if we leave Gene here alone."

Annie laughed, "You're right, we shouldn't leave him here alone." She told him, and then leaned forwards and whispered in his ear, "But you are definately going to pay later."

He groaned, closing his eyes for a moment, and he heard her giggle. He opened his eyes and smiled slightly, taking her hand and pulling her to her two feet, "C'mon, lets play spy."

Annie raised an eyebrow, "On couples in the bedrooms?"

He rolled his eyes, "Not like that!"

But before they could say anything, there was a huge crash.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know when i'll have the next chapter up, I broke my laptop charger & i'm borrowing my sisters laptop atm :') **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wife Swap**

Annie looked at Sam in confusion and quickly stuffed his keys back in her pocket. They both leapt from the bed immediately and sprinted out. Sam and Annie bumped into Gene in the hallway, who was looking rather harassed with his shirt half-open and his hair all over the place. He didn't seem to know anything and they quickly ran on, and burst into the suspects room, where another huge bang came from, expecting to see the suspect weilding a weapon of some sort...

Except they found the suspects wife holding a bat high and repeatedly whacking him around the head. He was obviously dead from first glance, blood trickling from multiple cuts on the crown of his head, and several bones around his ribs appeared to be sticking out- and his neck was at a very awkward angle.

Annie, before either Gene or Sam could react, quickly lunged at her, grabbing her from behind. She dropped the bat straight away and went silent, her eyes wide and staring at her husband as Annie looked over at Sam, who quickly pulled out a pair of cuffs from his jean pockets and gave it to her. While Annie was cuffing her, she suddenly dropped to her knees, her mouth wide open.

"I didn't mean to hurt him!" She cried.

Sam and Gene looked at each other, and Gene took her from Annie, murmuring "C'mon love, lets 'ave a talk down the station." And left the room with her.

Annie looked back at Sam and ran a hand through her hair, exhaling slightly, " Well, didn't expect that." She said.

Sam smiled, "Me either." He held out his hand, "C'mon, I'll go radio for forensics and drive you back to the station."

Annie slipped her hand into his, and it seemed to fit perfectly. Sam smiled at Annie and she smiled, too. That same beautiful smile which knocked the breath out of him.

-x-

The suspects wife admitted to everything. She said that it wasn't her husband, but in fact her. She was angry that he was paying more attention to the other girls than her, and anger had just taken over her. Just the same as it had with her husband. Sam was suprised by that really. He had been so convinced that it was the suspect that had did it. He had just seemed... wrong. After all, Annie had said that he just had that _look _in his eyes. And, he was a bit of a pervert. Just look at the parties he was having!

Gene strode ahead of Sam when they walked in to tell the team the good news. While Gene bellowed the result with the rest of the team, Sam scanned the room for Annie, and, finding her at her desk, and wandered over. The room erupted in cheers once Gene had finished bellowing and the rest of the team was suddenly a flurry of grabbing their things so that they could all head down to The Railway Arms. While they were all distracted, he grabbed a chair and pulled it up to Annie's desk. Mostly everyone was occupied, but there were a few jeers. Which he easily ignored. Annie did too. She didn't even blush, just grinned at him.

She glanced around before leaning forward and whispering in his ear, "Are you ready to pay up, Inspector?"

Sam smiled, "Yeah, I think I am."

Annie raised an eyebrow, "You _think_?"

Sam leaned closer to her so that their faces were inches apart, "Oh, you know, I could think of plenty more things I could be doing."

Annie grabbed his tie and whispered in his ear, "Trust me Inspector, I'll make it worth your time."

Sam felt the wind be knocked out of him, "I'm sure you-"

"Eye up, what's going on 'ere then?"

Annie quickly realesed her hold on Sam, and they both sprang apart from each other in shock. They had both completely forgotten where they were. Everyone else had left it seemed, apart from Gene Hunt, who stood in front of them with a mixed look of both confusion and amusement. He looked between Sam and Annie with a raised eyebrow, but he didn't seem shocked at all. Annie looked down, blushing, which left Sam looking up at Gene. His mouth opened, but then closed, and then opened again, and Sam mostly resembled a goldfish at that moment. Which made Gene's eyebrows rocket higher.

"Er, I... We..."

Gene smirked at Sam's lack of excuse, "Won't be seeing yer down the Pub then. Have _fun _tonight then eh?" He said, and went to walk away but added, "Don't stay up too late."

Gene quickly walked from the room whistling, and throwing his keys in the air. Sam watched him go, shaking his head. The man was unbelievable!

**A/N: Okay... not much Sam/Annie there, but I couldn't resist Gene finding out almost immediately :L **


	5. Chapter 5

****

Wife Swap

Waves of passion were literally rolling off them. Annie pulled Sam into his flat by his tie, and as soon as he stepped over the threshold he slammed the door shut, spun her around and pushed her against it. His lips never left hers, masterfully working in time with hers, leaving her in completely stunned awe of him. She had always figured that Sam would be a good kisser (among with many other things, she might add!), he seemed to have this aura about him that made women melt just by the sight of his gleaming green eyes or his god damn sexy smile. But she had never imagined anything _this _amazing- she thought she was dreaming!

"Annie." Sam murmured, his lips leaving hers for one moment, pulling back and studying her carefully, his green eyes staring directly into her own blue ones. She saw the question in his eyes, and smiled to herself at the gentleman he was.

"Yes." She whispered, her hands reaching up and cupping his face, while his hands stay planted either side of her waist on the door, and then pulled him down for another scorching kiss.

Not many words were needed after that.

* * *

Annie had never felt quite so content in her life. When she woke up, her body curled up against Sam's own one, she felt like she was almost floating. As if she was skipping in the clouds. She still couldn't really register it. Sam, he had _kissed _her, he had told her her _loved _her, and then he had brought her back to his flat and made _beautiful_ love to her. Annie's cheeks burned red as she thought of the events of last night.

She sighed in contentment, snuggling down into the pillow and inhaled heavily. The scent of Sam's aftershave, mingled with her own perfume, wafting through her nostrils. She loved the smell immeadiately, the two smells didn't clash, but they seemed to fit right together. Quite like her and Sam, she thought. Their personalities fitted together perfectly... aswell as their bodies seemed too, but that was another matter.

Sam dropped a light kiss to her neck and she smiled, "Annie?" He whispered, "Annie, wake up."

Annie turned in his grasp, facing him and laying two hands on his chest, he seemed to be suprised that she was awake. She kissed him softly, sweetly, and when she pulled away she told him honestly, "This is the best sight to wake up to."

Sam nuzzled her neck, pressing light kisses to her neck, "I really can't explain it, Annie, other than by telling you how much I love you." He mumbled into her skin softly.

Annie's throat constricted, "You really mean it?" She whispered.

Sam pulled stopped his ministrations to her neck, and pulled back, staring curiously into her bright blue eyes. "Of course I do, Annie. I love you. I always will, Annie, wherever I am."

Annie wrapped her arms around him tightly, burying her face in his neck, the action so sudden that Sam fell onto his back in suprise. "You're not going anywhere without me." She whispered into his neck, a few tears slipping from her eyes and trailing down his neck.

Sam felt like everything inside of him was slowly being twisted, all his guts and his bones and his feeling, all of it was jumbled up and he didn't feel right. He knew that it was wrong to be here in 1971, this world... this wasn't his world- 2006 was, wasn't it? With his mum and Maya, not that Maya was there for him anymore of course. But he had to get home, didn't he? Or was this home? He really wasn't sure anymore.

He looked down at Annie, the sight of her tears startling, but he knew... in that moment, he knew, that wherever home may be, was with Annie. And just for one moment, grief struck him. He wasn't going anywhere without her. He was never going to see his Mum again or explain things in an adult way to Maya... but he had Annie. And in that moment, that was all that really mattered to him. He knew that would be the only thing that mattered to him from now on. He loved her, she was his life, and he couldn't imagine how he had really lived without her. Something in 2006 had always felt wrong, and he had never knew what it was. Everything had been alright, for 2006. He had a alright-paying job, a girlfriend and a mother who loved him very much. But here... here, he had Annie.

His arms wrapped around her tightly, crushing her to his chest, and Annie made a strange squeak of suprise, "No, I'm not going anywhere without you." He whispered.

And 2006 failed to exist.

Only Annie did.

* * *

**AN: **So there you have it, dudettes. The final chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get it up, but I really didn't think anyone cared cause I didn't get any reviews for the past 2 chapters, but then a new review popped up and I decided to post this up:) Thanks for the reviews, I guess? And maybe I'll do another multi chapter- or a sequel perhaps? I just can't get enough of Sam and Annie, they're my OTP. Let me know what you think?


End file.
